bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Ojo
Queen Ojo is the 30th episode of the second season, 70th episode overall. Plot Welcome and Queen Ojo's Introduction Bear heads inside at the beginning of the episode, thinking it's a fantastic day, then it just smells like a hamburger, and Bear thinks if you're at a restaurant when you're hungry, eat it. Then Bear encounters Queen Ojo in the living room, and Bear asks Queen Ojo about why a tower is made of pillows, and Queen Ojo answers: "This tower is full of pillows". When Bear reminds Queen Ojo if it's not a pillow tower, it is a tower that looks like a tower of pillows. And Bear questions Queen Ojo about why if this tower can't be destroyed, and Queen Ojo submits it cannot be destroyed, it's standing still. After that, Queen Ojo leaves. That's Just About Fantasy Bear enters the stairwell area and uses the word "FANTASY" with 7 red letters, and Bear thinks about why fantasy is fantastic, like a suit of armor, flags, a palace, or even a horse, then Bear remembers a music number about fantasy, and when it's over, Bear reminds that "a fantasy is unlike any journey you have ever seen". Bear needs to go to the kitchen to meet Queen Ojo (a little bit before King Tutter). Queen Ojo Encountering A Mouse is Great Without Closing His Helmet Bear heads to the kitchen, meeting Queen Ojo next to Tutter the Great wearing a suit of armor, and Bear doesn't understand, and Queen Ojo said he is just joking about that mouse wearing a knight uniform, and Bear reminds if there is no knight uniforms when a great mouse is active, then encounters a song "Feeling Like the Queen Ojo Anthem". The song is over, and Tutter said it's time to take it off, and Queen Ojo said he'll leave it on when we get back, and Bear bids goodbye. Shadow's Story After Queen Ojo exits, Bear thinks that a mouse uniform is very lucky about that "suit of armor uniform" you are wearing, then Bear hears the sound of a laughter, realizing it sounded like Shadow, then enters the stairwell area again and Bear decides to look hard and sing a song, then Bear started singing. The song is over, Bear shouts for a few seconds while it works, and Shadow appears on the wall, and Bear asks Shadow about your fantastic day, and Shadow was doing a tai chi dance with the ripples of The Otter Pond, and Bear decides to ask Shadow for a story, and had got a fantastic tale just for you. Then Shadow starts to do the twisted version of "Cinderella", and Prince Charming grants Cinderella her missing shoe because of losing it, then enters the ball when a voice says, "Put this on, Cinderella". Then they dance together, and they both said "And they lived happily ever after!". The story ends and Bear had a fantastic story, and asks Shadow about why Cinderella had lost her shoe, and Shadow doesn't understand, because it takes a long time to go down slowly and wait for a few minutes to show the onion carriage to arrive, and Shadow complains that I'm out of time and decides to catch on, granting another tale. After leaving, Bear thinks about one more thing about meeting Queen Ojo. What Queen Ojo Thinks of Being a Queen Then Bear heads upstairs to the bedroom, meeting Queen Ojo, asking about where your friends are, and Queen Ojo says it's right where you had left them, and Bear questions Queen Ojo about why being a queen is so fantastic then he ever was, and Queen Ojo thinks he's missing the point, then looks out the window, singing the music number "Being a Queen". The song is over when Queen Ojo asks about anything you might do, and Queen Ojo leaves again. Luna Asks Bear About Why Fantasy is Great Night rolls in and Bear says that it was "some day" and suggests that he'll go up and tell Luna about it. And then he heads to the ledge outside The Attic and then encounters Luna, asking Bear about your fantastic day, and Bear said "it was great, and I got out of bed so early, I even drank milk for a mid morning snack," and Luna said it was a fantastic poem, and Bear complains Luna about meeting Queen Ojo, building a tower full of pillows, and Luna complains about why Queen Ojo builds pillows by itself, and Luna said it was time to go back to her midnight sky, and he said it wasn't any moon, and Bear thinks Luna is a planet, and asks Luna to sing The Goodbye Song before she leaves. The song is over, and Luna rises back up in the sky, and Bear turns the lamp off and turns it back on, submitting "And by the way, I will be meeting you on another fantastical day", then turns it back off, the credits roll. Songs *That's Just About Fantasy (Songs by Tony Fennell) *Feeling Like the Queen Ojo Anthem (Songs by Peter Kiesewalter and Brian Woodbury) *Being a Queen (Songs by Jimmy Hammer and Bill Obrecht) *Cinderella (Made Up Fairy Tale by Shadow) Notes * This episode does not have a What Do You Think? segment. Credits Queen Ojo (Credits) Bear's Sense of Smell Hamburger Shadow's Appearance Downstairs Hallway with a Portrait of Guy and Horse Sitting Down on the Yellow Rooftop In Other Languages * Queen Ojo (In Other Languages) DVD Release * What Story Does Bear Want to Play? Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 Quotes * Queen Ojo (Quotes) Transcript * Queen Ojo (Transcript) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Episodes in August Category:Social Studies